Night Wind
by Redskiez
Summary: You're the last person in the Universe I'd ever love. Uchiha Tobi and Bakari Deidara are forced to deal with each other, with Deidara being hard to get, what would happen to them? TobiDei, other side pairings. Yaoi. AU. OOC. Rated M for later chapters. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Night Wind ****夜風**

**Summary: You're the last person in the Universe I'd ever love****.**

Uchiha Tobi lives in a small town called Kishimachi(騎士町), being the class group second-in-command, he was ordered by the leader to deal with the new guy, Bakari Deidara. Tobi tried to play kind but Deidara was playing hard to get, even though he joined the team, Tobi and Deidara was always fighting. Until one thing changed Deidara's feeling towards the so called "Useless-piece-of-crap", feeling guilty at what he had done in the past, Deidara started to act differently towards Tobi. Will Tobi return Deidara's feelings? Or will he be just another friend in Tobi's mind?

**Genre: **Possible Humor, Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort, Drama.

Contains boys love, heavy swearing.

AU. Yaoi.

**Pairings:** Tobi x Deidara.

**Side Pairings:** Kakuzu x Hidan, Pein x Konan, Naruto x Sasuke, and more.

Hey hey hey! What's up? This is a doujinshi that is on dA, but as a bad artist as I am; I didn't want to draw today, and any other day, yes, I'm a lazy prick. But hey, I feel better typing.

I do not own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Kishi-sensei. I just wish I owned Naruto.

* * *

Birds chirped in the late summer blue sky, it was September, and that means one thing. '_School…again._' A figure walked down the peaceful street of Kishimachi Town, he walked past his neighbors and stopped at the entrance to the Kishimachi High. There was a few people standing there, a ginger, a raven and a tall, strange person with blue hair. The raven saw Tobi, "Hey!"

"Hey Itachi." Tobi said as he walked over, he shocked Pein in the process. "Whats up little man?" Kisame asked, and then noticed something wrong, "Hey, whats wrong with your eye?" Both Itachi and Kisame asked at the same time. Tobi sighed, and covered it with his hand, "Fighting accident." He murmured. The three of them looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, lets go in, the others are in side already."

**Inside the classroom.**

"Alright people!" Suigetsu yelled at the class, not being a very good teacher at all. "New classmate! Hey! Stop it! No! Ow! Stop throwing things!" The class went quite when Suigetsu disappeared. A sigh caught everyone's attention. Leaning on the door was a not so tall blonde, his arms crossed in attempt to look badass. The Akatsuki narrowed their eyes; Pein pulled Tobi close, "Deal with him." Tobi raised an eyebrow.

"You sure it's a him?"

"Wanna ask and get you ass kicked?"

"You know I can't get my ass kicked that easily."

"Just deal with him!"

Tobi shrank into his seat. Suigetsu resurfaced and pointed at the blonde. "Your name and then sit next to Tobi…" He pointed at the empty seat next to the Uchiha and fell back down onto the floor.

"Name's Deidara, Bakari Deidara." And with that the blonde called Deidara walked over to the only empty sit. Glancing at Tobi, he also noticed the eye, fuzzy memory flashed in his mind but he pushed it away. "One-eye." He said, and sat down.

Tobi flinched at the comment. This blonde looked familiar, but he didn't want to ask. Feeling Pein gaze burning into him, he looked over and gave a bitter smile, "H-Hello…" And all the reply he got as a grunt.

**Time Skip**

The bell rang and Tobi walked downstairs, into the cafeteria. He took his plate and grabbed him food. Sighing, Tobi sat down at the Akatsuki's usual table. Pein looked up, "No really, what happened to your eye?" Tobi took a bit from his mashed potatoes, "Told you already, fighting accident."

"Hey little man, I don't think its just that easy…" Kisame looked up from his hotdog, his sister, which was sitting next to him, said nothing as always. Itachi sat with his little brother, his gaze told his cousin to spit it out. Everyone was staring at him. With another sigh, Tobi gave in. "It happened last month, right after summer holiday started. I had to go and buy some food since I ran out, and on the way to back home I saw a guy being attacked by the Sound. I went to help and lost my eye and also just saw yellow as the dude that was attacked ran away." Everyone was quite; even Sasuke stopped eating like a wolf. Tobi tilted his head to one side, and turned around. Standing there was the new guy, Deidara. He was just staring, Tobi shifted, "You wanna sit here?" He almost fell face first in his potatoes when Pein pulled his collar, "I told you that _you_ are to deal with him, don't drag him in!" He whispered harshly. "Yeah well, he might just do good in the Akatsuki!" Tobi bit back. Pein narrowed his ringed eyes dangerously, but dared not to challenge his second in command, he knew how far he could go in a fight, even if you're his friend. "Fine, sit." He said, pointing at the empty spot between Tobi and Itachi. Deidara sat down with a grunt. 'Why am I always stuck with the One-eye?' He growled inwardly, not really thinking about what the idiot just said. They all ate in silence before Naruto came over, "Hey, Sasu-teme!" Sasuke stopped in the middle of his chicken leg. "What do you want Naruto-baka." Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his arm and led him away. Itachi's gaze followed, his red eyes flashing, everyone backed away a bit, noticing the strange purple aura that is forming around Itachi.

**Time Skip**

Tobi sighed and let his head fall onto the desk, his test from the earlier Maths lesson came back, he flunked. "Dumbass." Deidara commented when he saw his grade. Side glancing, he sighed more as he noticed Deidara had higher grades then him. 'Why is this so hard? I remember Itachi dealt with Sasori, he had it totally under control! It was Itachi! The emotionless one! MY COUSIN!' He yelled at himself inwardly. But he did see what was in Sasori's eyes whenever he looked at Itachi. Shaking his head, he started to pack his stuff out of habit cause he knew the bell was going to ring in two seconds. And sure enough, the Akatsuki, was the first the stand up exactly when the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Night Wind ****夜風 ****2**

**Warning; **Chapter 1

**Couples; **Chapter 1

**Everything else you might need to know; **Chapter 1

Kisame and Konan are twins, and Deidara and Ino are brother and sister, Tobi is an orphan, Pein is rich because both his parents work at the bank and Itachi and Sasuke live together. Tobi did live with Itachi and Sasuke but when he got enough money he moved out.

Ahhh! If you guys who are reading this didn't know, I am from Hong Kong, and I didn't pay attention at class when they were teaching Grammar. And I hate Maths, I need to go back to school to get a re-exam because I got an E, but that won't be until next week. Love problems and writer's block is why I am not updating very often…

Do not own Naruto, just the story plot…

* * *

The Akatsuki were all standing outside of the school's main entrance, talking. Kisame had his hand on Itachi's shoulder in a death grip to be sure that the weasel wouldn't run off trying to stop his foolish little brother from losing his virginity.

"_Your brother is old enough, Itachi-san," The whole Akatsuki minus Konan said all at once when Itachi tried to run off after the bell rang. "Besides, Naruto-kun seems like a good boy." They all said, trying to calm the Uchiha._

Every now and then the Akatsuki would give Itachi a few glances to make sure he doesn't run off again. "Alright, now that the new school year has started." Pein was saying while glancing at Itachi. "We need to think of new school plans and arrange study times together, to make sure we would leave behind memorable grades and all that kind of stuff to the teachers because this would be the last time!" Pein was getting all excited and he had his arms in the air, "Tobi, your house has the most space, we can go to your place."

Tobi groaned silently, before nodding. Deidara was standing behind the group, "Can I join, hm?" He asked; trying not to sound interested at all. Pein looked at Tobi and Tobi just shrugged, and then nodded his head furiously when Pein grabbed his collar again. "Fine, you can go, Blondie." Pein said calmly while glaring at Tobi.

"Aw fuck no! Now we have a mother-fucking blonde! Another mother-fucking baby to feed!" Hidan crossed his arms and glared at Deidara, sparks flew between them and the next thing they all knew the two were on the ground, fighting.

"Oh boy…" Kakuzu said, his voice somewhat muffled by the bandit he was wearing.

After pulling the zealot off of the blonde, Kakuzu carried Hidan, and Deidara was pulled aside to stand next to Tobi again. "The new guy fit in just fine." Tobi mumbled to Pein, while Pein is just staring at Konan, "Hm…" The ginger replied with not so much attention. The raven thought for a bit, "Can you lend me 1000 bucks?" Hoping that the ginger is distracted enough to give him what he wants. "What? No!" The leader of the group snapped out of his daydream and stared at his deputy, who was mentally trying to find a hole to hide in. "Dumbass." The blonde snickered as he was right behind those two and he heard everything. Tobi tched and walked first to open the door of his house.

Tobi opened the door and dropped his bag after he removed his shoes, the rest of the Akatsuki followed and they all sat down on the couches. They talked for half an hour and got the result, Kisame and Konan had to leave first because their parents were going to be home soon. Sasori was sitting very close to Itachi, and Pein was sulking because Konan had to leave, Tobi patted Pein's back and returned to his seat. The remaining Akatsuki minus Pein all stared at Deidara, who was sitting on the ground.

"W-What, un?" The blue-eyed teenager shifted uncomfortably. "Stop staring at me!"

They said nothing as Pein came back from his sulking, "Listen Deidara, you have to listen to Tobi, and stay clear from Zetsu, he is the group's spy but he is hostile even to his own teammates."

"Why do I have to listen to the dumbass, uhn?" Deidara was pissed, why did he have to listen to that damned One-eye! It was not like he was his boss now, he rather listen to the dude with the piercings!

"Because he is second in command and I am busy."

Oh, great, just great.

"Fine, hmm." He still rather the piercing dude.

"And respect all of us, even Tobi. Don't go calling us names until you gained our respect."

Oh, joy.

He nodded while checking the his watch, he stood up, "I have to go now." The remaining members said their goodbyes and continued to talk as the blonde exited the house after he grabbed his bag.

'That stupid One-eye, he doesn't seem smart at all! And why was he second in command?' Deidara thought bitterly as he walked back to his home, which was surprisingly not too far away from the dumbass. 'Why does he look so familiar? I don't even remember seeing him other then today.' Fragments of memory from one night came to him, but scattered away when he tried to focus on them; but he remembered one thing, he had something to do with the dumbass's one eye, but what? He was so deep in thought, he didn't even notice that he was already at his house, snapping back to reality, he opened the door and dropped his bag. Ignoring the greets from his younger sister, and went straight for his room.

Lying down on his bed, he sighed, still in thought.

A few hours had past and he didn't even know, his sister knocked on his door and told him dinner was ready. His parents were already there and greeted him. Deidara smiled a bit and sat down next to his sister, Ino.

Deidara finished his meal and asked his parents if he could go out and have a walk, they nodded and he left.

The warm night wind blew through his long blonde hair and he sighed, he walked to the park and sat down on a bench. He knew he shouldn't go out at night since what happened last month, but he can't shake off the feeling that he would be saved, again. But he wasn't a wuss...

A few couples were off at the distance, and the blonde looked at them before looking at the ground. A shadow came to his view and he looked up, at first he can't see who it was because of the way the lamp shone, but he noticed the scar on the person's eye and he knew whom it was.

"One-eye?"

The night wind blew and their hair moved in the breeze, they stared at each other for what seemed a very long time.

"Hey," Tobi finally spoke, breaking the spell of silence between the raven and the blonde.

* * *

I tried making it longer, but this seemed like the perfect ending to this chapter xD

You know how the parks always have more orange lamplights then the streets? Well, it does over at where I live, I used to go to a park and jog after dinner, and the sky is like, very dark and you can't see anything if you are facing the light and the person in front of you is in front of it, you can only see a dark shadow, creepy, if you are alone.

Until next time,

Mata chikaiuchini!


	3. Chapter 3

**Night Wind ****夜風 ****3**

**Warnings; **Chapter 1

**Couples; **Chapter 1

**Other things; **Chapter 1 and 2

Decided to type this soon after I finished the second chapter, I can't upload it because my mother turned off the Internet, and I don't know when this would be up. Nothing much to say since it is the same day. Just a problem that this might not be up the same day I post the second chapter, so yeah, if my mother doesn't turn on the Internet tomorrow, I might write a lot more instead of gaming, not even my Xbox because it is boring when alone.

* * *

Deidara was stared at the dumbass in front of him, _why is he here? Why the hell am I frozen on this bench? _He looked down on the ground again.

"Deidara?" Tobi kneeled down a little, trying to see the blonde's eyes.

"Get the fuck away from me, dumbass!" The blue-eyed teenager suddenly snapped and pushed the raven as hard as he could and ran off.

Tobi fell on the ground with a grunt. "Its nice to see you too…" He mumbled as he got up, rubbing his back. "What the hell is wrong with him?" The Uchiha thought about following his new teammate, but decided against it. He began walking towards the other direction, but he halted after a few steps. He knew the blonde was familiar, but he can recall when he saw him other then today, he turned around sharply and began to walk towards where the blonde had fled.

Something was off, and he knew it, but what was it? It was the same feeling he had when he was walking down the same street to get back home from the store, and he can't quite name it; the uneasy feeling left he wondering if he should even walk down that street that night.

**One month ago...**

_Tobi walked down the street he had done so many times after he moved in three years ago, but he had an unpleasant feeling of what is there. He had no problem walking down that street in the morning, since it is as bright and lit up as anywhere in the neighborhood, besides, there aren't much robbers, rapists or murderers around this place, he shouldn't be afraid! But something was off, he heard nothing, the crickets chirped but it was not loud enough to hide anything._

_The raven continued to walk and he tried to keep as silent as possible, he heard that a few people moved in a few weeks ago, but he wasn't sure where they moved. Could these people be the downfall of this town? No, this can't be right, he can't judge people without even knowing them._

_He continued walking, but stopped when he thought he heard some muffled screams and other fighting sounds. He began walking towards where the sounds are coming from, he knew it was a bad idea, but he came second in fighting class, nothing can beat him, right? He stopped when he saw one person being pinned down by four people, there were three on the side, watching. He narrowed his eyes; it was no fair fight! Seven versus one? He was going to change that; it was a long time since he had such a big fight with no backup, but he can't let such unfair thing happen to anyone, even if the victim had it coming._

_He leaped in the way of the four and the victim, one of the three was still on top of the victim, he doesn't know if the attack was a sexual one, but he needed this to end. _

_Tobi shoved the fourth attacker off of the victim, and also landed a kick to the stomach, he smirked when he heard gasps and the grunt of pain, he stood over the passed out body of the victim, he gave the person a glance before leaping towards the running figures of the four attackers._

_Pained grunts and groans came from all of the attackers, Tobi landed punch by punch to the fat guy, the girl was already on the ground, blood coming out of her mouth. The Uchiha turned around just in time to see the white haired one, next to the four-eyes, walk forward, with a weapon, but it was too dark to tell what it was; it was not a gun. That was for sure._

_He let a silent sigh of relief when it was a close range melee weapon, he just had to make sure- what the! Where the heck did this four eyed came from! Wasn't he with the creepy guy that looked like a snake?_

_Slash!_

_Blood flew into the air and Tobi fell to the ground, his eye bleeding, he looked up at the seven people, but they weren't looking at him, they were looking at the victim. He cannot see him due to his left eye being covered with blood. He closed his eyes again when his eye began to sting._

_Tobi groaned quietly, looking up again. The only thing he saw before he had to close his eyes once again was yellow._

**Present...**

Tobi shivered at the memory, he was still unsure who he saved, and who he fought. But he knew the fight wasn't over, the attackers only left because the neighbors checked what happened because of all the noise.

He paused when he saw a figure in front of him. Staying hidden in the shadows, he poked his stared at the blonde; Deidara's hair glowed like the sun even in the dim light.

There was another person in front of the blonde; it was the creepy looking snake guy, alone. Where is the rest of his gang? Were they hiding? Waiting to ambush? He stopped all his thinking when he heard talking, he can barely make it out.

"Hello, Dei-kun, long time no see, huh?" The creepy snake guy was saying, his slit eyes scanning the blonde.

"What do you want, Orochimaru, yeah?" Deidara was in no mood to be cornered by this rapist again.

"What do I want? I want you, Dei-kun." The snake guy, apparently named Orochimaru, was licking his lips, like he was some kind of animal, which he was, judging by the way he was eyeing Deidara.

The blonde's hands formed to fists, "I am not interested! I'd rather that One-eye share the same bed with me then you!" He yelled.

"Could that 'One-eye' be the one that saved you last time? Cause if it is, then he's not going to save you this time."

Deidara's eyes widened, what did he mean? Tobi can't even seem to fight off his own group leader! Let alone save him from _Orochimaru_, that fucking _rapist_ that followed him all the time before he moved here; though it only took Orochimaru a few weeks after they moved in to find him again.

Double-checking that there is no backup for Orochimaru, Tobi silently stalked over to the pair, still in the shadows.

With expert timing, he pounced and landed on the paled skin man, there was a scream though it was silenced by Tobi's fist to his face.

Deidara gasped and took a step back when he saw that Orochimaru, was pounced on by the dumbass that he thought can't even fight off a fly.

Spitting blood, Orochimaru looked at Tobi, "Aw, aren't you cute? Too bad Kimimaro blinded your eye! I'm sure you are handsome if you didn't come budging in to our little fight with Blondie here."

Tobi threw another punch to his face. "Shut up. I'm not someone who just watches people being outnumbered and does nothing." He said bitterly. "This town is not for rapists or psychopaths, or anything else along those lines."

Orochimaru glared, but said nothing.

Deidara was just staring, the change of Tobi's tone was frightening, he was sure even Pein would jump upon hearing it, which, unknown to Deidara, Pein always jumped when he heard Tobi's deep voice, it was enough to send all the members of the Akatsuki to their knees.

"Get out." Tobi stood and kicked Orochimaru before looking at Deidara, his right eye held an unreadable emotion, and his left eye was white and was staring lifelessly at the blonde.

"You okay?" Tobi's voice was back to normal, or was that even his original voice?

Deidara stared, and slowly came out of his daze. "I'm fine! I don't need your help! I could have dealt with that damn psycho by myself!" He snapped, slapped Tobi, and took off.

Tobi stared at the blonde's retreating shadow, rubbing his cheek; he looked back at where Orochimaru was, only to be greeted with empty ground. He sighed, the wind blew and he began to walk away.

**The next day**

Tobi walked to school like he would any single school day. He paused at the school entrance to see Pein and Deidara; silently hoping Deidara didn't tell Pein about anything, he walked over.

Pein greeted him, but Deidara just grunted.

"Hey, Tobi, Deidara here lives quite close to you, I want you to walk Deidara to school each morning so I don't need to wait here for you."

Tobi inwardly rolled his eyes, what did Pein mean by, 'don't need to wait here for him'? At least he was better then the blonde. Was Pein trying to flirt? Oh yeah. He was. The way he's eyeing Konan each day makes him wonder why isn't Pein already with the blue haired girl.

Deidara grunted, he wanted to say otherwise, if only Pein didn't show him 'the face' a few moments before Tobi came, he would have denied so hard.

Time passed fast, and it was already at the end of the day, it was just another school day... with a soaking wet Hidan.

"And I said no swearing in class!" Suigetsu was holding an empty bottle of water, which is probably why Hidan was wet.

Hidan was about to retort, but got cut off when Kakuzu grabbed his collar, "Hidan is sorry and he won't do it again." Kakuzu said, while dragging the silver haired teen to the exit.

"What the fuck!"

* * *

What? Naw, I can't think of anymore xD The next chapter might be after a time skip, to the middle of the school year, where the final exams are. Oh god, I hate exams.

Longest chapter I had ever done in my lazy life! :D

Until next time

Mata chikaiuchini!


End file.
